


Dangan Ronpa: Hope Forever, Despair Never

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Based off Dangan Ronpa, Other, mine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before despair....there was hope.<br/>Before Naegi Makoto...there was Suzuki Inuzuka.<br/>Before the School Life of Mutual Killing....there was the Resort Life of Mutual Killing.<br/>Before everything.....there was the 13th class of Hope's Peak Academy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangan Ronpa: Hope Forever, Despair Never

**Author's Note:**

> Suzuki is Kou Inuzuka's(the DR Kirigiri one) mother. I just thought it would be cool to drop her in. Oh, and the tales that Suzuki told Kou of the Mutual Killing would inspire him to be a detective.

My name is Suzuki. Suzuki Inuzuka. I'm the brother of Kou Inuzuka, Ultimate Runner. Kou...Kou was killed before in the Serial Murders of Symbolica.  
I'm the Ultimate Detective, by the way.  
The minute I stepped into Resort Dangan, the world went black and I fell.


End file.
